Broken
by MeryKey-7
Summary: Ron and Hermione must come to terms about their feelings for eachother when the Ball for the 7th years threats to break their hearts and frienship. RHr, some HG.
1. What!

**Name:** Broken

**Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius JK Rowlin.

**Author's Note**: One thing before we star, I'm not sure if in England it is called 'Prom', so, until anyone can so kindly tell me how it's called I'll be using the word 'Prom'. Ok, now read on, ppl! Oh! And I might add that you'll surely find grammar mistakes, so I'll say Sorry!! from now, the thing is English isn't my mother tongue... now, read on, ppl!

ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø 

**Chapter 1: What?!**

"You don't even know him!" Hermione yelled. 

"I don't have to know him that well to know he's a git!" Ron answered back.

"What?! He's not a git! He's a smart, sensitive, intelligent boy! Unlike others," she said in an insulting tone towards Ron.

"What?!"

The common room's clock read 12.34. It was dark outside, and the few people who had been studying late, mainly 5th and 7th years, went to bed because there was no possible way of stopping this fight, and no one dared to step between the two friends, not even Harry, who had gone to bed 20 minutes ago.

The dance dedicated to the 7th years, the Prom, was only 3 weeks away, and right then both Ron and Hermione had dates for the dance. That's why the none stop quarrels had started; for some reason they were both annoyed by each other's dates.

"He's a Ravenclaw, Hermione! You're not supposed to date people from other houses!"

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! Are you even thinking the words that are coming out of your mouth?!"

"Yes, I am... I'm not crazy, I've got a point!"

"You don't have any point Ron! You're talking nonsense!! And YES, you are crazy!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am no--"

And then a glorious silence fell upon the Common Room. Their hands touch, as if it was the most common thing to do while their bodies were mere inches apart. Ron wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that Hermione had started it. Was he dreaming?

Hermione was on tip toe because he so God damn tall.

How can the destruction of such a long friendship be so soft, sweet, so full of tenderness?

She stepped back, staring at him with terrified eyes. Her cheeks were as pink as his, growing redder and redder, similar to Ron's hair.

"Good night," she said quickly and ran up the girls tower, not thinking it twice.

"What?" he muttered. He looked at the stairs she had just climbed. "Hermione!" he shouted at her, and then tried running up those same stairs but they melted, and Ron slid down back to the common room. He stood up and stayed there thinking. Hermione had just kissed him.

ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø

**Author's Note II**: If you wanna review, please do it! If it's bad, good or the worst thing you've ever read, please!!! TELL MEEEEE!!!


	2. Accidentally kissing you

**Name:** Broken

**Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G.

**D****isclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius JK Rowlin.

**Author's Note**: Thank you AMANDA, it'll be Prom with good reason from now on; Bryan: You are the sweetest!! Thank you!! And I'll try to make them longer... well, they are longer in fact. Luckyducky8200 & Kai-yasha Thank you guys too!!!

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 2: Accidentally kissing you**

Ron needed to talk to her, he needed to know why had it happened, why had she suddenly kissed him. He thought of staying in the common room so she wouldn't escape from him in the morning. He didn't know why, but he was sure she would either leave the common room very early in the morning so she wouldn't be confronted by him, or she would act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened the night before.

At the end, he decided to go to bed and wake up very early, but by the time he got up there were already some students in the common room. He sat on one of the arm chairs and didn't move his eyes away from the girl's room's entrance. But she never came down.

Harry was with him now, trying to convince him to go and have some breakfast.

"I can't. I'm waiting for Hermione."

Harry sighed in exasperation. "When are the two of you going to stop arguing? You're driving me crazy! It's all you do lately!"

"I'm not gonna fight with her, ok? I just... need to ask her something."

"Fine. Do as you please," said Harry and took off to the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later, Ginny came down.

"Hey, Ron."

"Ginny!" he said standing up on a heart-beat, "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked his sister anxiously.

"No..." she answered, staring at her big brother as if he were crazy.

"Would you go and see if she's up there?" he pleaded.

"Ok, ok. I'll be right down." Ginny went up stairs and came down 5 minutes later. "She's not up there. But Lavander told me she went... to the library, really early. She's... probably, uhm, having breakfast. Come on," she said dragging him out of the common room.

Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall, and then he suddenly found it funny how his sister had drag him away from the Gryffindor tower with such a hurry to find Hermione.

He was hopeful he would find her outside Snape's dungeon, ready for a double Potion lesson. But she wasn't there; she arrived five minutes after Snape had closed the dungeon's door, receiving a few comments about irresponsibility from the Professor, who took twenty points from Gryffindor and said next time he would give her detention.

Hermione sat far away from Ron and Harry, which annoyed Ron as she had never done that, not even when they were furious with each other and weren't talking at all.

He thought he would be able to catch her at the end of the lesson, but somehow she managed to snick away from him.

He wasn't annoyed by her attitude anymore, he was angry now. She was acting like such a child; he couldn't believe this girl was the Hermione he knew and loved... oh... crap!

Harry also noticed this. If Hermione was angry at Ron, she would just ignore him, not avoid him. He asked his friend what was the problem between the two of them, but Ron just claimed there was no problem at all.

The sun was hiding behind the horizon, the day was slipping away and darkness was falling over the grounds.

This had been a very emotional, exhausting day for Ron; he had gone from a state of anxiety to annoyance, anger, disappointment, and, finally, depression. He was sitting next to Harry on the Gryffindor table. He wasn't eating anything; he had a blank stare and was playing with his food, not aware of what he was doing.

"Ron!" someone yelled at him. Neville was waving his hand in front of Ron's face.

"What?" said Ron, confused.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," he answered vaguely.

"Apparently, he doesn't want to talk about it," said Harry, annoyed by the fact that Ron wasn't sharing his thoughts with him, "he had a fight with Hermione."

"Oh, what else is new?" Neville joked.

"I did not had a fight with Hermione!"

Ron looked around his fellow students eating with no preoccupation other than what to do this summer after the finals, OWLs or NEWTs. Lucky them, Ron thought wishing he could be doing the same, instead of thinking of Hermione all the bloody time.

He suddenly lay his eyes upon a hand at the other end of the table, which was stretching itself to grave a slide of bread. He knew that bracelet that hang from the hand's wrist. It was a beautiful pale pink pearls bracelet he had given Hermione last Christmas.

He stood up abruptly and walked straight to her. But she spotted him before he could reach her and left the table in a rush. Ron run after her.

"Hermione!" he yelled as they stepped into a hallway. She wasn't slowing down, so he passed her and stopped in front of her.

"Ron, move," she said in a calmed voice, not brave enough to look at him on the eyes.

"I won't. I need to talk to you. I've been chasing you all over the bloody school all day and I won't let you go now," he said angry.

"Ron..." she said again, pleading with watery eyes.

"I need to know why..." he hesitated a moment; he felt so weird saying this words to Hermione, "... why did you... kissed me?"

Hermione hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment. "Please, Ron, just let it go, ok?" she said, pleading again, still behind her hands.

"What? How can I do that? Why would I do that?"

"Because..." she said now leaving her hiding place and looking at his eyes, though that bravery was just fake, "... because it was a mistake, ok. I wasn't thinking. It was an accident!"

"How could you _accidentally_ kiss me? I don't think that's even possible!"

Hermione looked as if she was trying to come up with something to say. Another excuse.

"Hermione," he said this time softly and lovingly, "I need to know. Why did you kiss me?"

The look on her face told Ron she wasn't going to answer. He felt like such a fool thinking that there might have been a secret reason why Hermione had kissed him. He was about to turn around, make a dramatic exit, when she spoke.

"I... I don't know. I just... did it."

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**: Anyway, you know how this works, I ask for review and you give reviews... SHOW ME THE REVIEWS BABY!!!!! Just kidding... stupid joke, lol! Anyway, hope you liked it, and I'll try to type the next ch soon... Kisses


	3. Brave enough

**Name:** Broke

**S****ummary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G.

**D****isclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius JK Rowlin.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to: Mione Grint for your review (btw, I really like your story, Celos, malditos celos... it's really funny!!!) and kuwait rose, who gave me 3 reviews... Thanks! Now, read ch 3, hope you guys like it... BTW, just so you know, the story's not that long... I actually started writing it with the intention of making a... one shot is called?... story... but that's me, I turn 3 words into a 1000 words and I turn a on shot story into a 9 chs story...

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 3: Brave enough**

"That's it?" he asked sadly.

"I... wasn't thinking. At least I don't think I was, but... I don't think it was a mistake... Merlin, this is so embarrassing! It wasn't an accident."

Ron was suddenly quite fascinated by the floor beneath his shoes; so was Hermione. This was a very awkward moment for both teenagers. Ron and Hermione had hung out together since their first year in Hogwarts. They've been best friends since then, along with Harry. They had faced death. But this, speaking about their feelings for each other was more terrifying, petrifying, that facing Voldemort.

As much as Ron wanted things to go back to normal, normal was not a place where he and Hermione could be anymore. He knew this. He knew they would have to build something else between the two of them, because their old relation-ship was dead, destroyed, gone. They were friends no more. So, it was either let it go, like she had plead him to, or he could go all the way, speak his heart out and tell her his true feelings for her. The fact that she might laugh at him, make fun of his feelings or that she might simply not feel the same way, scared him, terrified him. But it was that or nothing.

"I..." Ron said, knowing this was his turn to say something, to confess, " I like you 'Mione," he paused a moment, "I like you a lot. More... more than a friend should like another friend."

She wasn't laughing, which was good, but she wasn't saying anything... was that bad?

Her features had soften. She stared at Ron for a moment and then at the floor again. She was frowning. She was thinking.

"Is this a joke?" she asked, very serious, looking up at Ron again.

"What?!" he said, shocked by the fact that his feelings for her were some sort of joke.

"I swear, Ronald, if this is a joke, I'll jinx you so no one for the rest of your life will be able to look at you with a straight face... got it?"

"Yeah," he responded, putting his hands up in sign of peace.

She slightly nodded, still looking at Ron, trying to read him, though she didn't saw that his feelings were bigger than a just 'I like you'.

"I don't... I don't know what to say," she said almost in a whisper, but for Ron that was enough.

"You don't have to say anything," he sad with gloom in his voice. No word would come out of his mouth without a bit of misery, showing how much her lack of words really hurt him.

He turned around a second time, and was about to leave when Hermione stopped him again by speaking.

"I like you too. I have for a while..." He turned around, but he didn't approached her, he just stared at her. "I guess that's why we've been so angry at each other lately... we were jealous," she said and smiled as if she had just realized the dumbest thing ever.

"I guess so," he said with the same smile on his face.

They stood there for a few moments, staring at each other and then at the floor, and then back at each other.

It was Ron who took the first step. Literally. He walked his way to her, slowly. They would just look at each other's eyes now. There was no awkwardness, no staring at the floor, ceiling or whatever was around them. There was only them.

He stopped right in front of her. Ron stared down at her. She was so much shorter than him. Their hands touched, and then he leaned and softly touched her lips with his. Their fingers entwined. It was such a perfect moment. Then they broke apart and were staring at each other again. They were both blushed. She smiled and passed her arms around Ron's neck as she stood in tiptoe, while Ron embraced her waist around his arms, and they kissed again, this time with more passion. The kind of passion two teenagers had been locking inside of them for way too much time.

But the magical moment was ruined by the clearing of someone's throat, right next to them.

It was Snape, who was smiling at them mischievously for having caught them.

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**:... So? What do you guys think? This one was shorter, but I couldn't make it longer... Review... )


	4. Stupid Enough

**Name:** Broken **Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G. **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius J K Rowlin. **Author's Note**: Thanks to: **ShadowlessGirl**: the first chapter was more like an introduction, It wasn't my intention to make it longer or shorter. I like it the way it is... btw did anyone liked the way I described the kiss?? Did anyone realized I was describing their fist kiss??? **AC TORPEY**: Thank you for squealing and jumping up and down in a preppy sort of way while reading my R/Hr story!!!! **Filler Bunny Rox**: You've made my day!!! Honestly! and **kuwait rose**: thank you for reviewing my story every time!!! Now, this ch's longer, hope you like it.... BEWARE, there are some time jumping.... 

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 4:** Stupid Enough

Snape was taking them to Dumbledor's office. It was just great! He had finally got the courage to tell Hermione how he felt, and bloody Snape had to show up and ruin their amazing kiss! Stupid git.

They sat in front of the Head Master's desk, waiting for the old man to return from dinner. Ron and Hermione were both in silence. Snape was staring at them.

"You know Miss Granger, as Head-Girl of Hogwarts, that any kind of sexual activity between two students within the wall of this school are strictly prohibited."

Both Ron and Hermione opened their eyes in shock and blushed when Snape said 'sexual'. The thought that they had been involved in a sexual activity was so embarrassing, specially because to them it had just been a kiss. A kiss had nothing to do with sex. Not that they were some kind of prudes, I mean they **are** a couple of 17 year olds, but what the word meant, everything about it was so... casual, so impersonal. And that was not them. It had not been sex what drove them to that point, it had been... you know, the L word.

Dumbledor finally arrived.

"What is it, Severus?" he asked as he sat behind the big desk.

"I found Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger in the middle of a sexual act on one of the hallways," Snape told Dumbledor.

"What?!" yelled Ron and Hermione.

"That's not true!" she said to Dumbledor.

"It was just a kiss!" said Ron. Hermione immediately looked at him with a bit of disappointment mixed with a bit of shock, though he didn't noticed it. _Just a kiss?_

"A kiss **is** a sexual act, Mr. Weasley. Rules are rules," said Snape.

"Come, come, Severus. A little kiss can't hurt nobody. I'm very sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are very sorry about this whole incident."

"Yes, we are, Professor. We're very, very sorry. And I promise-- **we** promise that it won't happen again," said Hermione, thanking Merlin Dumbledor was such an understanding man.

It was Ron now who looked at Hermione with a bit of disappointment mixed with a bit of shock, though she didn't noticed it. _Won't happen again?_

"Very well, you may go now," Dumbledor told them to Snape's displeasure.

They were now alone outside Dumbledor's office. They looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything. It was Ron who broke the stare by leaving without a word. Hermione could only feel confused as Ron's body disappeared from her sight.

Ron went straight to the Gryffindor Tower and into his room. He laid down on his four poster bed and stared at the ceiling. She said it hadn't been a mistake. Then she says it won't happen again, but he had felt the way she touched him, he knew Hermione liked him, that she wanted to be with him. Or maybe he had just imagined it, and had taken advantage of her confusion, without knowing what he was really doing, which now brought a sense of guilt... _Or maybe, she just said it wouldn't happen again because you were in front of the Head Master and evil Snape and thought that was the easiest way of getting out of there without detention or worst, _a little voice inside Ron's head said.

Maybe, he thought, we're not ready to be more than friends.

**ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#€®mîønë×«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#€®mîønë×«¤·´¯ø**

Things went back to normal the following days. Ron was too busy studying for his NEWTs that he didn't even had the time to think about Hermione. Ok, maybe at nights, when he put his books down and stared at the ceiling, tired of reading, he thought about her, her face, her smile, her frizzy hair; he would remember something she said, something about a test, usually, being too easy, and he would smiled and then dozed off.

Hermione now sat with them in class but she wasn't talking to Ron, and Ron wasn't talking to her. Maybe because they were still angry with each other, or maybe because they were way too embarrassed like to even look at each other.

Parvati was Ron's date for the Graduation Ball. She had approached him one day after Transfiguration and asked him whether he had a date for the Prom. His answer was no, so she gain the strength to ask him.

"Would you like to go with me?" she asked softly, almost shyly.

"You want to go with me?" asked Ron not really understanding what was going on. Typical.

"Well, yes. I thought, you don't have a date, and I don't have a date... so what the hell! we could go together," she said again softly, but with a hint of annoyance, for the cluelessness of his existence.

"Oh, uhm... Sure," he answered. Parvati was one of the prettiest girls in Gryffindor. He would have never dared to ask her the time, much less to go with him to the Prom. And then, all of the sudden, **she** was asking **him** to go to the ball with her.

She smiled widely and he found himself hypnotized by her. He then it hit him... why would Parvati, a beautiful girl, ask him, Ronal Weasley, sidekick and dork, to the dance? Maybe she had lost a bet and had to go to the Prom with the most disgusting boy in Gryffindor... maybe in the whole school... He couldn't go with her! He, at least, had some dignity... right?

"Did it ever occurred to you," said Harry, when Ron had just told him about Parvati's invitation, "that maybe, just maybe, just like everybody else, you've changed, you've grown up into an interesting... handsome young man?" said Harry, with a bit of mockery.

"Mate, don't say handsome and young man in presence," Ron told him, joking.

"He's right, Ronnie," Ginny added, who was sitting next to Harry, "look at you, you're... big... tall, girls like tall boys. And you're super fun, and you **are** handsome. Besides, you are the bravest! Girls all over the school are still talking about your performance during the last Quidditch match against Slytherin."

"Really?" he said a little sorprised.

"Yeap. Ask Hermione if you don't believe me. She shares a room with her," said Ginny as Hermione entered the common room.

"Ask me what?"

"Isn't it true that Parvati and many girls are drooling all over Ron?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Ron and then back at the book she was holding in her hands and shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't pay much attention to what Parvati does or says."

"What do you mean? You share a room with her and other 2 girls... who are just like Parvati," said Ginny.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that I listen to every thing she says. Why are you so interested in knowing what she says all of the sudden?"

"Well--" Ron tried starting saying, but was cut off by Ginny.

"She asked Ron to the Prom!"

Hermione remained silent for a moment and then laughed. "What?!"

"What?!" said Ron feeling insulted.

"Oh, nothing," said Hermione, trying to fix her mistake, "it's just... we're talking about Parvati. She... only dates really popular boys. I mean, she went to the Yule ball with Harry because he's famous, and I remember Victor telling me she had invited him to the ball but he turned her down because he wanted to ask me." At the mentioning of _Vicky_ Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione. "And I know for a fact she used to like Cedrick and... Malfoy," she said little disgusted, "Famous and talented... and also athletes."

Ron looked at her with an eye-brow up, waiting for the point of her speech.

"She only wants to go with you because you made Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup, and she wants everyone to know she is going with Ronald Weasley to the Prom."

... still with the look.

Hermione was getting annoyed. "She doesn't want to go because she likes you! She doesn't even know you!"

And... the look.

"So?" he finally spoke.

"So? What do you mean 'so'?!"

"What's the problem?!" said Ron getting up his chair, angry now, "Everyone has a date for the Prom but me. Harry does, whoever she is!" The git wouldn't tell him who she was; "Seamus, even Neville has a date. **You** have a date. Why can't **I** have a date for the Prom?!"

"Maybe if you would've realized you had to ask someone to the ball before, you wouldn't be dateless right now!"

"For your information, I'm not dateless!! In case you haven't heard our little conversation," said Ron rising his voice little by little, "**I** am going with Parvati Patil!!"

"Fine! You **are** stupid enough like to fall for that, after all!" she yelled at him, turned around and went up the girl's dormitory.

Ron left the common room immediately, red-ears and all, leaving a very shocked and confused Harry and Ginny, sitting on a round table full of books.

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**: So, you know what to do now... made my day... tell me I'm beautiful!!! I'm kidding!! Though if you wanna add that on you review, please do!


	5. Boy Talk

**Name:** Broken **Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G. **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius J K Rowlin. **Author's Note**: I'm sorry it took me so long to type this, but as I said on the first chapter: I'M TOO DAMN LAZY!!! Also, I want to apologize beforehand for the many grammatical, lexical and what ever mistakes you may find in the story. It was rather late when I finished typing it, and I wasn't in the mood to go through the whole story for the tenth time. I would like to thank to: **Kuwait rose**: my faithful reviewer... who else could go with Ron to a Dance?? **KrAzYLiKeAFoX**: Thank you for digging my story! ;P **Chipmunk is Me**: Loving you review!! You did made my day! and **Mione grint**: my chica latina, ;P Gracias por tu Review!!! and thank you to all of you who have been reading this story but, just like me, are too damn lazy to review. BTW, does anyone know where the nickname 'Mione' came from? Is it in Book 5?? I'm asking because I lend my copy to a friend and she's quite a slow reader so I don't think I'll be seeing it in a while. Could you please tell me?? Phlease??? Ok, now, read... Hope you like it!! 

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 4:** Boy Talk

"Ron, can I talk to you?" said Harry a week before the dance.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron asked.

"But not here. Lets take a walk."

They went outside and walked their way to the lake. They were walking by the shores when Harry started talking again.

"Uhm... this is not very easy for me to say. You're my best friend... a brother. I never had a real family. But when I met you I felt I finally belonged. I felt I wasn't alone anymore. You've been my buddy for 7 years, you've faced death right by my side. You've shared your family with me. That's why I'm really grateful that it was you the first person I met on the Hogwarts Express."

"Harry... are you hitting on me?" Ron asked dead serious, though his tone indicated he was playing.

"What?! No!" Harry answered as playful as Ron, and punched him on the arm. "I just wanted you to remember what you and your family mean to me. And that you're not just a friend to me... you're my brother, and I would give my soul for you... or anyone in your family."

"Ok... are you dying or something?"

"What?! No, you moron!" Harry took a deep breath. "You wanted me to tell you who my date to the Prom is. So I want to tell you now who she is because there's no point on hiding it from you as you are going to see her that night as my date and you'll probably get mad at me for--"

"Mate, just say it! Stop rumbling!"

Harry took another deep breath.

"It's Ginny."

Silence. None of them talked. Harry was waiting for Ron's reaction. He was afraid of talking.

"Are you two dating?" finally said Ron, expressionless, not looking at Harry.

"No... I mean... no. It'll... It will be our first... date."

Ron looked somewhat angry. Harry looked afraid. Then Ron smiled, "Scared ya, didn't I?"

Harry laughed, relieved, "I hate you."

"So, after all this time, you now like Ginny. Uh... ironic."

"Ironic, how?"

"Well, she used to fancy you and you didn't even notice her, but then she decides to be done with you, that it is a lost cause, and you suddenly notice her."

"I don't know how it happened, you know... or when it happened. It's like all of the sudden she's... not your little sister... all of the sudden she's... Ginny, and I'm crazy about her." While Harry spoke, Ron couldn't help to notice that he completely understood what his friend was saying. The fact that she had been there all the time and he had never realized that... well, she was a girl. "She's great. I mean you can talk to her about anything, and she's so easy going and fun but mature all at the same time."

"I'm glad for you two, mate, but please, don't share the details of your dates, ok? I don't wanna know where babies came from."

Harry smiled. "I don't know... you think she likes me?"

"Oooohh, you did ** not** just asked that! Are you serious?! Yes, mate! Yes, she really likes you."

Harry smiled again, but this time he also blushed.

That was the moment Ron decided to tell his friend what had happened with Hermione.

"Harry," said the red-haired, becoming more serious, this time for real. "I've got something to tell."

"What is it?" said Harry looking worried by his friend's sudden change of mood.

"Something happened about two weeks ago, and I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I really need to talk about it with someone."

"What is it?" Harry asked again a bit more worried.

"I... well, Hermione... we..." he took a quick breath, annoyed by the fact that it was so damn hard to say two little stupid words. "Remember that night we were fighting in the Common Room?"

"Which one? Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday..." said Harry making fun of Ron.

"Wednesday," said Ron picking Harry's sarcasm.

"Ok, what happened on Wednesday, the day you two were fighting in the Common room?"

"Uhm... we kissed."

"You kissed," repeated Harry, processing Ron's words.

"Yes.. no, actually, she kissed me."

"She kissed you... what do you mean--"

"What do you mean what I mean?! A kiss, with tongue and all!"

"She kissed you?!" said a very shocked Harry.

"Yeah!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, I couldn't do much as she tried to avoid me as much as she could."

"Oh, so that's why she was sitting away from us in class," said Harry more to himself, "So I assume you caught her."

"I did, the next day during dinner. She tried to run away from me, but I caught her."

"And??"

"And... I told her I like her a lot."

"And what did she say?"

At this point, Harry was acting as his Aunt Petunia as she watched her afternoon soap-operas.

"She said she likes me a lot too."

"Oh, Merlin! Finally! You two were starting to get on my nerves... wait. What happened? 'Cause you're still not talking to each other."

"We kisses, and..." he sighed, "it was the most amazing kiss ever, Harry. I mean, I've kissed girls... but she... it was different. It was... amazing!"

Harry smiled, "You do know you don't **like** her, right?"

"What?!"

"You're in love with her, mate." Ron smiled shyly. "And she loves you too," finished Harry.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yeah, she does. Ginny told me you're all she talks about. 'Ron did this, Ron did that. Ron didn't do this, he didn't do that'" said Harry imitating Hermione's voice, "All the bloody time."

It was Ron now who smiled and blushed at that thought.

"I don't think she..." he said, then continuing with the story of what happened that night. "Anyway, Snape caught us."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah, and he took us to Dumbledor's office. Luckily Dumbledor's a reasonable man."

"And what happened then?"

"She... She told Dumbledor it wouldn't happen again... I mean talking about a mood killer!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"What? No! I know what you're gonna say. She only said that to get us out of detention with Snape, but... she could've said something like... I don't know, Sorry Professor, it was wrong of us to perform such an act in a hallway... or something," he said mimicking Hermione's voice.

"Oh, for Merlin's Sake!! Ron!! What the bloody hell are you talking about??!! She said she likes you!!! and you get mad at her for that stupid thing??!"

Ron was shocked by Harry's sudden outburst. He was supposed to be on his side!! "Bu-- Hey! It's not just me, you know? She's mad at me too for only Merlin knows why!"

"She's probably mad at you because you're not talking to her. Just... she's probably at the common room or the library studying for the NEWTs. Go, and for Merlin's Sake, mate, talk to her!! Make up with her... or, you know, out... what ever," said Harry, with a mischievous smile.

Ok, maybe Harry was right. Maybe he had overreacted. He couldn't let this opportunity go. He wanted Hermione, he wanted her so bad. _I have to start acting like a man! I'm 18 now! I'm not a boy anymore, and the last thing Hermione wants is a stupid, immature boy!_

Ron did as Harry said. He looked for Hermione in the library first, and she was there. He sat on a table behind her and pretended to be reading a random book. He watched her read, write some notes on a parchment and then sigh. She would drop the quill every once in a while and sigh harder, and whisper 'stupid!', 'ass!' or 'moron!'.

What could he say? _Hey, Hermione, so, I like you and you like me, how about we go to a dark corner and make out?_ Ron hit his head against the table. _Real smooth... No!... Can we talk? Ok, that's a good starting. I don't really understand what happened that night, but I meant everything I said, I really do like you a lot. Ok, good... and then what? Do I wait to see what she says? Or maybe I could apologies for being such an ass... yeah, girls like that._

When Ron finally took the courage to talk to Hermione, she looked at her watch, gather all her things from the table and left the library. Ron followed her, thinking he could catch her up on a hallway as if they had bumped into each other. But then, the git showed up; Dewey MacDillon, Head Boy and Hermione's Ravenclaw date. He started talking to her. He took her heavy bag full of parchments, books and quills, acting like such a gentlemen. _Idiot! She can do it herself! She won't fall for that..._

Ron was actually surprised that she had given all the heavy stuff to the git.

He followed them as they walked all through Hogwarts towards Gryffindor's common room, talking about things Ron couldn't hear to. They finally stopped in front of the Fat Lady and they carried on talking, Ron already annoyed by Dewey's yapping and Hermione's short laughs. Ron would bet his life that the Git was not THAT funny. But all of the sudden, Dewey leaned on Hermione and kissed her.

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**: You know what to do. Go to that little button on your left bottom, push it and beg me to update soon!!!


	6. Teenage confusion

**Name:** Broken **Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G. **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius J K Rowlin. **Author's Note**: As always, my Oscar speech: I would like to Thank: Luckyducky8200; Kuwaitrose: what about the name? Dewey?? I choose an annoying name for a quite annoying boy!! (No offense to all of the Deweys out there!); Hermione Weasley; Chipmunk is Me: join the line!; Tanya J Potter: Yey!! My first cliffhanger, I think. Honestly I've never finished a chapter with a cliffhanger on purpose!!; Mione Grint: you'll have to read to find out!; Gonzogirl: Thank you, and yeah, they both should!; Neep; Dark Cow: Thank you for reviewing all the chapters the some day (you're not like me, I usually read all the chapters and THEN I review ;P) and last but not lest Pauly-85, my new Argentinean friend and fabulous HP fiction writer. Ok, wow! So many review!!! THANKS!!!! Now, read, and you know, tell me what you think. 

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 6:** Teenage confusion

_He followed them as they walked all through Hogwarts towards Gryffindor's common room, talking about things Ron couldn't hear to. They finally stopped in front of the Fat Lady and they carried on talking, Ron already annoyed by Dewey's yapping and Hermione's short laughs. Ron would bet his life that the Git was not THAT funny. But all of the sudden, Dewey leaned on Hermione and kissed her. _

Ron could not watch this. He immediately tore his eyes away form the couple and concentrated on the floor beneath his shoes. He did not saw Hemione's surprise or her forced smile as he handed her back her bag and she said goodbye to Dewey.

Ron fell to the floor, with his back against the wall and his eyes still focus on nothing in particular. His mind was completely blank. He stayed in that position and state for 10 more minutes before his brain clicked on and reconnected with his mind and limbs and decided to finally enter the common room.

She was sitting on a table, with her books and parchments out again, spread all over the table. Harry was by her side, reading her notes. He rose his eyes from the parchments to look at the person who had just entered the common room. Ron could not answer Harry's silent question... _ what happened?_ His brain was still replaying like a picture Hermione and Dewey's kiss. He felt sick. He could not listen to anything; he could see the Gryffindor students talking, laughing, he saw their lips moving but no sound would come out of their mouths. Everything was in complete silence.

"Ron? Hi, Ron," said Parvati, looking at him with a bit of worry.

"Uh? Oh, hey," he said, coming back to reality. There was sound again.

"Hey... so, how are you?" she asked him shyly.

"Uhm... I'm fine. You know, worried about the NEWTs."

"Yeah, me too..."

Ron blushed the instant he realized the way Parvati was looking at him. With desire. Parvati, or any other girl for that matter, had never looked at him like that before. Maybe one girl, but it felt like it had happened a million years ago. He found himself hypnotized by Parvati's eyes and suddenly leaned on her. He kissed her there, in the middle of the common room, surrounded by the entire Gryffindor community, his friends and the girl who drove him crazy. But he, somehow, did not care anymore.

He opened his eyes once it was over. "I'm... I'm so sorry... I... it--" he tried to say but could not finish what he was desperately trying to say because Parvati took his face between her hands and kissed him.

**ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#€®mîønë×«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#€®mîønë×«¤·´¯ø**

It was late at night and Ron could not sleep. A million thoughts were running through his head. Hermione kissing Dewey; he kissing Parvati, which Hermione never noticed since she was way too concentrated on whatever she was reading. He was so confused. Maybe the same thing had happened to Hermione when they had kissed. She had been confused and acted without thinking, and in the process she had broken their friendship and his heart. He remembered how thing used to be when he was younger. Things used to be easier.

Harry tried to talk with Ron but he was just not in the mood. He wanted to pass as many NEWTS as possible so he could not be thinking about Hermione, Parvati and kisses.

Girls... are far too complicated.

**ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#€®mîønë×«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#€®mîønë×«¤·´¯ø**

The finals were over, and so did their days on Hogwarts. Most students were getting ready to leave, except for those who were staying for the prom.

Ron was nervous. His thoughts running too fast in his brain. Hermione. Parvati. Hermione kissing Dewey. Hermione's screams of pleasure with Dewey on top of her. _Stop!_

Harry entered their room and sat on his bed in front of Ron.

"So, can we talk now?" he asked Ron.

"About what?" asked Ron, knowing exactly what his friend was talking about.

"'Bout you kissing Parvati. I thought you were _in love_ with Hermione."

"Well, it turns out she doesn't even like me," Ron answered, standing up to look for the dress robes Fred and George had sent him two Christmas ago. It was designer robes and was very happy with them. He finally had something decent to wear.

"She told you that?"

"No. I never got to talk to her." Harry rolled his eyes. "But Dewey 'The Git's tongue deep down her throat was pretty much a visual probe of what Hermione feels for me."

"What? You... you saw them kiss?" asked Harry, surprised... no, shocked!

"Yes, right in front of the Fat Lady. So, everything we talked, everything Ginny said, everything I thought would happen between me and her, is **CRAP**!" said Ron rising his voice little by little. "And," he then said with a normal tone, "I don't want to think about it anymore. I want to get through this bloody dance, get the hell out of this school and never see Hermione again!"

Harry laughed, "Oh, come on, Ron! You have to talk to her. You two can't leave things like this."

"Look, Harry," he said at first with a little tone of annoyance which disappeared immediately. He was looking at his dress robes over his bed. "I don't... I don't want to talk to her anymore. Every time I open my mouth in her presence, I just... I don't want to be the joke anymore Harry." He made a little pause. "Besides, Dewey's perfect for her," he said, trying to convince himself, no matter how much it hurt. "He's smart, intelligent, sensitive (whatever that means), and he has money, so at least he'll be able to take her out on a real date."

"What?! Wha...? Ron, you can't... you can't just stop seeing her, talking to her! I mean, fine! Think whatever you want about Hermione and the Git, but don't ruin what's left of your friendship!"

"What friendship, Harry? I've liked her for so long, I don't think I ever considered her a friend. We... were never friends. And after that kiss... I don't think I want to even try to be her friend."

Harry had nothing, he could not argue with Ron after what he had just said.

"I just..." said Harry at the end, "I don't want you to be miserable, and I don't want Hermione to be miserable. You're both miserable and the strangest thing is you just don't seem to notice it. You think that for some stupid reason you can't be together... and that's crap! If you want to be together then be together. I don't know if you're too stubborn or too shy, but unless you talk, you two'll be miserable for quite a while."

Harry looked at Ron at the eyes and left the room. The red-haired was speechless.

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**: Sooooo?? I know, I know, quite short, and it took me a lot to post it, but... did you like it?? Please tell me!!!


	7. The Prom

**Name:** Broken **Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G. **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius J K Rowlin. **Author's Note**: I know, I know, it took me quite a long time to post a new chapter, and yes, I know it's short, but the next chapters are way longer, so be patient! The problem is I've been going out almost every weekend with some friends. There's this girl called Kathy, she's from Ireland and we went out with her last Friday to listen an Irish band... wow!! I love Irish music!!!! Anyway, I'm totally rambling. I've been bussy with College too, the mid-terms are right around the corner, and don't let me get start with the finals!! So I'm not only busy but extremely nervous!!!! Sh!t!!!!!! Ok, now, I'd like to thanks to the only, and may I emphasize **ONLY**, 3 people who review: Original Mercedes Benz, Wormtail and Rockchick1232 (Thank you for my gold star! Yey!!). Anywho, read and review, or R&R!!! I promise the last chapters (9 and 10) are much, MUCH longer and better!! 

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 7:** The Prom

Ron and Parvati met in the common room, like most of the Gryffindor students. He did not saw Hermione there; she was probably out side waiting for his Ravenclaw date. Not that he was even thinking of Hermione when he had the most beautiful girl on Gryffindor as his date.

They walked to the Great Hall where the Prom, just as the Yule Ball three years before, was taking place.

The walls were completely covered with thousands of fairy lights that made the Hall look like a picture taken from a Fairy Tale. The House tables were replaced by at least 20 smaller tables, smaller than the ones used during the Yule Ball. Instead of 12 people, these ones seated 6.

Hermione had not shared the table with them, she had seated with Dewey and his friends from Ravenclaw. Ron and Harry shared the table, along with their dates, with Neville and Luna.

Ron would never admit this to his sister but he thought she looked beautiful and very lady-like, unlike her usual behavior consequence of having 6 older brothers. He could tell Harry liked the way she looked this particular night but he could also tell he was feeling a bit nervous. Maybe Harry had just realized Ginny was a girl.

Dinner was served, and once everyone was done, Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"It has been a long time since I saw each and every one of you take your turn to sit on a stool, put on an old pointy hat and wait for your destiny to be reveled. You have all come a long way. You are all taller." The students laughed. "And you are wiser... and, well... I would like to give the word to a very fine young lady, as she prepared a speech. Miss Hermione Granger."

Most of the students applauded. The Slytherings stood still on their chairs.

"Hi," said Hermione, shyly, "uhm..." she said looking at the piece of paper. Ron could tell she was really nervous; she was a bit blushed. He could not help to notice, just like Harry did with Ginny and even himself 3 years ago, that Hermione was a beautiful girl... a beautiful young woman. "I'm sure I haven't met all of you during this past 7 years, but I'm also sure we've all been through a lot of things. I believe we were lucky. Luckier than other generations. The return of Voldemort," while most student gasped in shock, Ron just smiled, at how bold and courageous she was, "and with him the fear all wizards and witches all over the globe had forgotten one night of July, provide us of something most didn't learn until later in their lives. I believe we are leaving Hogwarts with a deeper respect for life. We've all lost family, friends in the hands of evil, but our fighting spirits will never die. No one can take our freedom from us. **No one**," she said as she glared at Malfoy, who looked as if he was dying to cast a course on her.

"I've met people I never thought existed; I've done things I never thought I could do: I've yelled at teachers, I've run through the halls at nights, I've even punched some students." The image of Hermione slapping Malfoy 4 years ago came back to Ron's mind, and laughed, just like Harry and Ginny, who had been told about it. "... I've fallen in love..." that caught Ron's fully attention. _In love? In love with who?! I hope not with Dewey 'the git', or with bloody Krum... Bloody Hell!! In love with who??!!! _"I met people I will never forget... teachers who inspired me to learn... all inside these walls. And I will miss them, because for 7 years they protected me... us, from the world. And even though it is time for us to leave, to live in the world, I will still miss them. It is time to move on and move out. It is time we grow up, though many of us have already did. Good Luck!"

Dumbledore stood right next to her, whispered something to her, and they shared a hug. Hermione left to her table.

"Let the music begin," said the Head Master, and the band began to play. The Weird Sisters were yet back again on Hogwarts and, unlike the last time Ron had heard them, he now knew most of the songs, thanks to Ginny.

Everyone danced, laughed and had a great time. But as much fun as Ron was having with Parvati, he could not stop thinking about Hermione. He would look around every once in a while to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. He did a few times and all those times he had seen her smiling, dancing with Dewey.

Harry sat on a table while Ginny went to chat with Luna. Ron and Parvati joined Harry after dancing for almost an hour. Parvati sat with them for a little while but then went with her group of girl-friends saying a sweet 'be right back' and kissing Ron's cheek, making Ron blush.

Once she was gone Harry chuckled and Ron hit him in the arm, with a slight smile.

"So," said Harry, "having a good time?"

"Yeah, I guess so," answered Ron.

"I didn't know you could dance."

"Well, my dear friend, there's a big difference between wanting and knowing."

"Oooooh, ok."

"How 'bout you? Having a good time with only baby sister?"

"We are having purely innocent fun, if that's what you're asking," Harry answered with a mischievous smile.

"Good answer. Just one thing: no kissing in front of me, ok?"

"No problem, mate. There are many dark places where--" but he was stopped by Ron's fist on his arm (yet again).

"Aw! That hurt!" Harry whined laughing.

"Yeah--"

"Hey," said Hermione. She looked at the two of them with a nervous smile.

Ron went quiet and stared at the table. He wasn't going to talk to her, because he had promised himself he would let her be... and, well, the only thought of her voice pronouncing his name made him go week on the knees, so he did not want to make a fool of himself anymore.

"Hey, 'Mione. Come, sit with us," said Harry standing from next to Ron and leaving the empty seat for Hermione to sit on. He sat next to Hermione, but not for long.

"Well, I'm gonna find Ginny. See ya!" said Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione glared daggers at Harry. And then looked at each other for a second, somewhat uncomfortable. There were a few uncomfortable smiles, a few stolen glances.

"So," said Ron, trying to brake the ice. "I really liked your speech. I didn't know you were preparing one."

"Oh, uhm... thanks."

_Who's the bloody git you're in love with??!_

"Are you having fun?"

"Um... yeah, sure. I guess so."

Silence.

"You?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah.. you, uhm... you look-- You look good." _Idiot!_

"Oh," said Hermione, blushing a bit, but hiding it behind her perfect locks. "Thank you. You... You look good too. Are those the dressing robes the Twins got you for Christmas?"

"Yeah, they're great, aren't they?"

Hermione smiled, a wide and shiny smile, and then Ron, realizing what he was doing, went back to stare at the table. He had made her smile, which was wrong. If she smiled then everything was ok between them; well, not ok, but they were working their way there. And then, the vicious circle would star again. The fighting, the yelling over stupid things, the realization that he is head-over-heels in love with Hermione and can not do a thing about it. The usual.

"Hey, I'm back," said Parvati sitting next to Ron, in a very perky mood. But it was when she realized who was sitting on the other side of Ron that her mood changed completely. "Oh, hi," she said coldly.

"Hi," Hermione simply replied. "Well, I'm... leaving now... bye."

And she was gone.

Ron did not want her to leave, but she had to, because feeling her so close to him was too painful, it was killing him. She had only been there for three minutes and he had already imagined ten different ways the declaration of his eternal love and devotion for her would end. Well, actually, they all ended the same way. On a big, cozy bed... such a boy.

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**: Ok, not much to say except, Review! And if you want to share any thought about the story please share!!!


	8. His Hand on Her Breast

**Name:** Broken **Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G. **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius J K Rowlin. **Author's Note**: Hey! Please don't be mad at me. Truth be told, I just got Sheena back (Sheena is my computer). She was on a coma but she woke up!!! In other words, I had problems with my computer, it broke down, but now everything's ok. Moving on... Sooo, guilt worked, ey? Alright! I got a LOT of Reviews of Chapter 7, And I'd like to thank you all. **HogwartzBoizRHottiez,** I know what you mean! But hey, you can't live with them but you can't live without them! **NB80**, Thank you, and yes, you are right, they are soooo insufferable when they are together, but that's just because they are frustrated 'cause they are too chicken to tell each other how they really feel. **nIdIa**, Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it. **Harrypotterfan2j**, Thank you! And I will, though there aren't many chapters left, so enjoy it people! **Esrb99**, Ok, I will, but you keep reviewing! **Rupert fan**, Thank you!! **Mione Grint**, oh, Merlin! I know what you mean, I'm studing for my finals right now!!! I'm sick of studying, but hey, if studying helps me to write better so be it! Anyway, I know what you mean, I would like to smack him on the head too, but I think that's the problem with Ron, he doesn't think he deserves someone like Hermione... quite stupid if you ask me! and last but not least, **PreteenDramaQueen**, THANK YOU!! Your review made my day!!! I didn't quite get what you meant with the bit o' the Irish, but hey! Thank you! Ok, now, read and remember to leave a review before leaving!!!! 

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 8:** His Hand on Her Breast

Parvati and Ron were silent for a few minutes. He saw Hermione finding Dewey among the crowd and a few moments later they went outside.

"You know what, Ron? I've already lived this, too 'Dejá Vu' for me, so lets just call it a night."

"What?" he asked, now paying attention to his date, "Why?"

Parvati sighed. "Look, it's pretty obvious to me that you are after another girl... for quite a while I may add. You know, my sister warned me, but I just didn't listen. But anyway, I don't stand a chance against her."

"What? I don't... What are you saying?" said Ron confused, though it was just a mask to actually hide his true thoughts and feelings.

"Ron. You like Hermione. I bet you even love her--"

"I don't-- No, she's-- I've no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine, deny it if you want. But I would like to have a good time on my last night on Hogwarts and you searching for Hermione on the crowd is not my definition of fun, whether you want to admit it or not." Ron did not argue anymore. "Look," she sighed, "you danced with me, which is more than what you did for my sister. I even got a kiss and a date with the Gryffindor star Keeper and every one's gonna remember that. So, you can go now, go and find her, and tell her everything, otherwise I'll lock you both on a broom closet until you've snogged her senseless," she said with a naughty smile.

Ron could not believe what he was hearing. He was sure that she would have tore his head out the minute he admitted all she was stating was true, but no, oddly enough, she was letting him go, even advising him. He had always thought of Parvati as a shallow, manipulative, femme fatale kind of girl and, even though she still was a shallow, manipulative, femme fatale kind of girl, she was also quite mature and... cool.

Ron could only say one thing before going after Hermione: "Thanks... and well, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no problem. It's like I said: I've got my Prom picture with the Gryffindor star Keeper... Just... if things don't work out with Hermione... owl me, ok?"

Ron smiled, "Ok... see ya." And he left through the doors Hermione had left through with her date. He was not sure if following them outside was the best idea after seeing quite a few couples kissing passionately out there, among them Neville and Luna.

He walked a little further until he spotted Dewey and Hermione against a tree going at it. They were kissing and Dewey was slowly moving his hand, which had been perfectly still on her hip, up Hermione's breast. Ron was about to explode with anger; he was sure he was as red as blood, but before he could even move, he saw Hermione pushing him away.

"I said NO!" and then she punched him in the face and then, when Dewey fell to the floor due to the punch on his nose, she kicked him in the stomach, yelling: "Jerk!" and she was gone.

All Ron could do was smile with pride. He was happy he and Harry were such a bad influence on her. He was like this for some good ten minutes, watching the moaning figure of Dewey 'the perv' MacDillon. He then searched for her but she was long gone.

He went back to the Great Hall, looking for her, but all he found was his ex-date dancing with some boy he had never seen before and Harry and Ginny, who were simply sitting on a table, talking. They had not seen Hermione. He finally left the party and went straight to the Head Room, where he knew she would most definitely shut herself away, and called for Hermione for a while but there was no answer. She was not going to let him in, she was not even going to answer him. So he gave up.

A little hurt, Ron entered the Gryffindor Common Room. He had decided to take a bath and go to bed after he had finished packing the few things that were still on his room. So he went up stairs, noticing, first, a trunk near the girl's entrance, thinking whose trunk was it, and why had the owner left it down there, seeing that they were not leaving until after the ceremony the next morning.

He finished his packing quite quickly, took a quick shower and put on his pajamas: his old and tight Chuddley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of sleeping pants. He sat on his bed and took a little scrap-book from inside his trunk that Hermione had done for the three of them a few weeks ago. The cover was black and it said 'Hogwarts' on the middle with small, silver letters, and 'Ron Weasley' on the right bottom. It was not fancy or anything; he knew for a fact she had made them with her own hands. He passed the pages with moving pictures of his classmates and many of the three of them together. He found one that had been taken by Harry during their last visit to Hogsmade, and he thought how odd it was that the Ron on the picture kept staring at the Hermione on the picture when she was not looking. Was that what he did all the time? Looking at her when she was not looking? He closed the scrap-book and, as he was not tired yet, he decided to go down stairs and… do something. He took a book Harry had given him; it was a book about Quidditch of course, which he had already read 2000 times.

Ron walked down the stairs quite fast to notice that the trunk had been moved a little to the left and, now, half the trunk was in front of most part of the boy's entrance, so Ron, obviously, bumped into it, falling to the floor, with a very souring shank, cursing Merlin and the idiot who had moved that bloody trunk!

"Ron?" a sweet, soft and sad voice said from the sofa in front the fire place.

He looked up and saw Hermione's face over the sofa. She stood up, "I'm sorry. I left the trunk there, I didn't know there was anybody else in here," she said dragging the trunk, without the help of her wand, to the other side of the room.

"It's ok," said Ron, rubbing his leg as he looked at Hermione moving the large trunk with absolutely no problem. He had no idea what she was doing there. 30 minutes ago he had left from her door, accepting the fact she did not want to see him or talk to him. And all this time she had been right here. Back in Gryffindor.

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**: Not too long, truth, but the best part is coming...


	9. The Never Ending Fights

**Name:** Broken

**Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius JK Rowlin.

**Author's Note**: Hey, anyway, thanks to Jovhyz, you rock! And Belanna30, thank you very much!! And thank you to all of whom have read my story so far but never left a review!! You guys rock! Anyway, new chapter, read, and review later… Oh! And next chapter will be the last one… yes, I'm sorry, I know you guys can't live without my story, but well, you'll have to manage… lol! As if! Anyway, R&R…

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 9: **The Never Ending Fights

"Are you ok? Does your leg hurt?" she asked from where she was standing, next to her trunk, apparently not daring to come near him.

"I'm fine," he said, noticing that her eyes were glassy and red.

Hermione nodded and went back to the sofa, picked up the book she had been holding in her hands before Ron interrupted her and started reading again, though he was not sure if she had been reading before he arrived or if she was really reading right now.

Suddenly he found he could not breathe right and a feeling of panic overtook him now that Hermione was there and there would not be any interruptions. He would have to talk to her, no excuses.

He stood up, took the book he had brought down with him and sat next to her. He felt he was inside the picture he had just been seeing; staring at her when she was not looking.

She looked very concentrated on whatever she was reading. She was holding her legs with her left arm, her knees pressing against her chest and her chin resting on them, and the small book with her right one. She suddenly cleared something away from her face with the left hand and Ron realized it was a tear.

"Hermione--"

"I don't want to talk," she interrupted him, knowing he was going to ask her why she was crying.

Ron did not say anything for a few seconds, but he could not hold himself, "I know what happened with Dewey."

She snapped her head towards him, "What? You were following me?!"

"No-- no, I was taking some fresh air when I... you know," he said, looking at the fire place instead of at her, "saw him... you know, well." He could not say it, he could not say he had seen Dewey touching her breast. "And then you punched him," he smiled, "which, by the way, was wicked awesome." She smiled too. He was serious again. "And I just wanted to know if you were ok."

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"But you're crying," he said matter-of-factly.

"Just... I don't want to talk about it with you, ok?"

"Fine," he said softly, a little hurt, as he stood up. But her hand stopped his leaving.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," she said, her eyes pleading with him to stay there with her.

He nodded. "Ok," said Ron and sat back where he had been sitting a moment before.

They sat in silence, watching the fireplace burn. Hermione sighed and Ron looked at her. She looked so beautiful, with her bushy hair tied on a pony tale and that expression she always had when she was concentrating on something. Somehow this felt weird. They had spent so many nights on that same sofa, and yet it felt weird. He was going to miss it, though. Their late night chats in front of the fire when there was nobody but the three of them. The three of them? Ron sighed, realizing why it felt so weird being alone with her in the Common Room with nothing to do... they had never been alone to talk about each other's things. The few times they had been alone in that exact same place, even when they spent hours together on Prefect duties, they would usually talk about homework, the school or Harry and how worried they were about the war that was raging all around them.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione suddenly asked, bringing Ron's mind back to reality.

He was a bit taken aback by her question, "Uhm... you told me to stay."

"No, I mean, why aren't you at the Prom? I thought-- I thought you were having a good time," she said quietly.

"Yeah, well... I was tired," he lied.

"Oh," she simply answered as she went back to stare at the fire place. She brushed another tear away form her face.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Tell me what's the problem," Ron begged. He could not see her like this, he had never been able to watch her cry. Was Dewey and his pervert hands the reason why she was feeling so miserable? "Just tell me, are you crying for that git? 'Cause if you are, I swear to Merlin I'll go find him and beat the crap out of him!"

A few more tears were falling from Hermione's eyes but she was laughing. He always found a way to make her laugh, even when he was not even trying to.

"I'm not crying because of Dewey... well, he is one reason why I'm crying, but not **the** reason. And... I don't want to talk about it with you," she said with a determined tone.

After a few moments of silence, Ron could not hold himself and spoke again, "Is it because of me?"

"Ron! I said--!"

"I know what you said, but I can't just sit here, minding my own business, knowing I'm the reason you are crying... So, am I? 'Cause I don't want to be."

They were looking at each other's eyes now.

"I'm," Hermione said, as she tried to find her voice, "I'm... I'm tired. I'm off to bed," she said standing up, not thinking twice what she was doing, "Night."

"What? No!" said Ron, standing up and grabbing her arm gently before she could run up the girl's stairs, away from Ron. "Don't do that again."

"Ron, I don't--"

"Yeah I know, you don't want to talk about it with me. But you have to talk about it with someone and there's no one in here right now, and... I'm your friend, right?" he said, no matter how much it hurt to lie to her.

She stared intensely into his eyes for a moment. "That's just it, Ron. We're not... we're not friends anymore... we can't... I can't be your friend." He let go of her arm, but she did not leave. He felt hurt. Hearing Hermione say that she was not his friends, that she could not be his friend was worse than hearing You-Know-Who's name. She stood in front of him, looking straight to his eyes as she had never done before. She took a breath, "Yes, it's you why I'm crying Ron, because I wanted to go with you to the Prom but instead I had to go with that jerk and you went with Parvati… and all of this after what you said… after-- what happened. What am I supposed to believe? That you just fancy Parvati more than me?" she rambled.

"What?! Fancy?" he cried, "You think I just fancy you?! Hermione… I meant what I said."

"Then it **was** just a kiss," she stated, becoming very heated.

"What?"

"You told Dumbledore it had just been a kiss. It might have been for you, Ronald."

"You're kidding me! What about what **you** told Dumbledore, ey? 'It won't happen again, Professor'"

"I was trying to get us off detention!" she cried.

"Well, so was I!"

"Oh," they both realized at the same time.

"But, you still kissed Parvati in the middle of the common room!" said Hermione as heated as a second ago.

"Like you even noticed it," he said with a reproaching tone. "I was angry and confused. I mean, I had just seen you kissing that git!"

"I didn't notice it?!" she screeched, "Are you out of your mind?! Of course I noticed it! How could I not notice it? And me kissing who??!"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't remember. It happened ten minutes before I kissed Parvati, outside Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was as your witness."

"Ron…" she said a bit more softy, "I didn't kiss him. He… kissed me. It just happened and I couldn't stop it. Honestly, like I would kiss him!"

"Well, you went to the Prom with him!"

"Yeah, because you never invited me. What was I supposed to do? Wait for you until you figured what your feelings for me were? I'm not going to live that long, you know!"

"Hey!" said Ron a bit hurt, "I was gonna ask you! But-- then Ginny told me you'd been asked by that git… what was I suppose to do?!"

"Exactly what you did when you told me you liked me, plus your invitation to the Prom! I told you once before, three years ago, if you didn't want me to go with another boy you should've invited me before!"

"I was going to ask you, I just didn't have enough time!"

"You had an entire year to ask me, how much time you wanted?!"

"For your information, it's not that easy to ask your best friend out. And I didn't even know what you were going to say. I'm not sure what scared me the most, the fact that you might most definitely have said no, or that you might just have said yes. So I panicked. I panicked every time I was finally gonna ask you." They were both silent for a few moments, not looking at each other, until Ron spoke again. "I meant what I said, Hermione. I like you… a lot… I…" he carried on a bit shyly, his cheeks tuning slight pink, "I even think that what I feel for you is more that just an infatuation."

Hermione's lips slowly turned into a small smile.

"Would you… would you like to dance with me?" she asked him.

"But, there's no music."

"We don't need music." They stared at each other's eyes for the longest time. "I mean, if you don't ask me, I'll have to start asking you."

Ron smiled. "Things would've been much easier," he said taking Hermione's hand. They moved closer together. Ron held her hand over his chest while she placed her free hand over Ron's shoulder and he placed his free hand in the lowest of her back. And they danced.

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt€®«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**: You know what to do next… Oh, I'm currently working on a H/G story, it won't be too long, and another R/Hr called 'Slipped Away' after Avril's song, but I still don't know how to finish it…


	10. Bitter Sweet Good Byes

**Name:** Broken

**Summary:** Ron and Hermione have to learn to accept the fact that both have dates for the Prom. They will have to learn, and fast, to say what's on their hearts after Hermione reacts impulsively damaging their friendship. R/Hr H/G.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Genius JK Rowling.

**Author's Note**: So, it took quite a while to post the last chapter. Yes, I am sorry. But I was extremely busy with my finals!!!!! Ok, to those who might be interested I did well in all my finals (which shocked me to no sense!) and I'm already in 3rd year of College!!!! Yey!!! No more studying 'till April!!!!!! Anyway, I would like to thanks to those who reviewed. **Loki10125**: I send you an e-mail as soon as I got your review, I hope you received it. I had my story banned and had to reposted it again. I had a lot of reviews… anyway, thanks for reviewing, and thank you so much for what you said!!! **Dark Me**: lol! Hope you like the final chapter!!! **I AM EOW**YN: Thank you!!!!! Hey, if you need help kidnapping Ruppy, just let me, I could help you with that… I've tried it before, and it's not that easy! **Ron-N-Hermione-4ever**: Thank you!!! You made my day, honestly!!! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY… my day? MY WHOLE 2004/2005 YEAR!!!! Ok, it's December 24th, so I hope all of you have yourselves a Merry little Christmas Time… that's from a song, I know. And a very, VERY Happy New Year!!!!!! But before that, read and review!!!!

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt₦amp;reg;«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt₦amp;reg;«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt₦amp;reg;«¤·´¯ø**

**Chapter 10**: Bitter Sweet Good Byes

It was very early, the sun was just coming out, when Ron opened his eyes, smiling at the realization that it had not been a dream as he felt her body against his.

They were lying on Ron's bed, holding each other to protect from the coldness of the room. Ron stared at Hermione's face for the longest time. She was just beautiful; with her small mouth and pink lips and her eyes shut. He kissed her front head, put on his boxers and a t-shirt, lift the Imperturb spell and went to the bathroom. When he came back she was already awake. She reached for his hand and pulled him back to the bed next to her and cast the Imperturb spell yet again over the bed.

'Hey', she greeted with a smile.

'Hey,' he greeted back as he peck her on the lips.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'Early, very early. The sun's just coming out.'

'Well, the breakfast won't be served for a good two hours at least,' she said suggestively.

'Oh, so what do you have in mind to kill those two hours? Going back to sleep?'

She laughed. 'Uhm, not exactly,' she said, laughing a bit more, and kissed him hard on the lips.

**ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#₦amp;reg;mîønë×«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#₦amp;reg;mîønë×«¤·´¯ø**

Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall to have breakfast and were joined by Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry a bit later.

As they all sat together, an awful feeling of gloom hit them all. The fact that this would be the last time they would all share breakfast in Hogwart's Great Hall and would probably be the last time they would all be together crossed their thoughts for the first time. At the Gryffindor table, the students stared at each other in silence, and suddenly started talking, talking about anything: who kissed who, and who was dating who, trying to bury that feeling deep inside their hearts. They would not spend this morning like that… like it was the last one.

Ron and Hermione were seated together. Harry was on Ron's side, and Ginny seated next to Hermione. Neville and Luna, who was Neville's official girlfriend by now, sat across them.

Every once in a while Ron would put his hand over Hermione's or she would place her hand softly over his leg. Harry and Ginny noticed this because they shared a look and then rolled their eyes.

'So,' said Ron to Harry in a soft voice so no one except for Harry could hear, 'did you have a good time last night?'

'I thought you weren't interested in knowing where babies come from?' Harry answered as playful as Ron.

'Hey!' Ron said, punching Harry's arm.

'Aw! I was kidding!' Harry wined while laughing.

'I know. Look,' he now said a little more serious, though he talked to Harry in a friendly way, considering the subject was his baby sister, 'I know you, and I know you'll never hurt Ginny, so I don't think it's necessary for me to go all big-over-protective brother on you.' He paused a moment. 'So whatever happens between you two, it's your business.. unless you cheat on her or something like that and then I'll have to kick your arse, got it?'

'Got it,' said Harry, feeling proud that Ron was his friend.

'Good.'

'Ok.'

'Perfect.'

'Anyway, and just so you know 'cause I don't really feel comfortable talking about it with you, I don't really think anything will be happening between me and Ginny.'

'What?!' said Ron a bit angry. He looked around and saw almost the entire Great Hall had heard him. He lowered his voice then, 'What do you mean?! I thought you were "crazy" about her!'

'I am!' said Harry, feeling a bit insulted. 'I am crazy about her! It's her that's not crazy about me!'

'What?! Not again Harry. She likes you, ok? She really, deeply, head over heels likes you! So stop wasting your time, mate! And do something about it!'

'But she… we hardly talked last night, you know? It was like she didn't want to be there with me. After an hour, she started asking me if I wanted to leave already. At the end I agreed 'cause I didn't want her to feel even worse than she already was feeling. And then, when we were standing on the girl's room entrance, she just looked at me, sighed, turned around, and left without even saying "good night", or "thank you" or whatever.'

'Wow, I never thought you were as clueless as I am,' Ron said.

'What?'

'Did you even kiss her?'

'What?! I don't really think this is something I should be talking about with her brother!'

'So you didn't kiss her.'

Harry sighed. 'No. She could barely stand being around me.'

'You idiot! She **wanted** you to kiss her! Why do you think she was so desperately to leave the dance?! Did you saw the couples outside the castle? Well, she wanted that, mate! And you completely blew it! And she wanted you to kiss her when you were standing on her entrance!'

'Wha-? Really?'

'Yeah. So, if I were you I would take her out side and snog her senseless! Ok, I have to shut up now, it's my sister we're talking about.'

Harry laughed. Then he sighed. 'Thanks.'

'Sure, mate. No problem.'

Harry looked at his friend for a moment as he resumed eating his breakfast. 'So… how're **you** doing?'

'Fine,' Ron simply answered.

Harry frowned. 'You mean nothing happened last night? Nothing exciting?'

That was when Ron realized his friend knew something. He could not have heard them last night! No, Hermione had put that Imperturb spell on his four post bed… unless he saw her leaving their room that morning. Either way, Ron played the dumb card. Harry did not sound angry, so he was probably just trying to get some information out of him, so he decided to torture him.

'Nope. Got dump by Parvati and went to bed.'

Harry was still frowning. 'But, you and Hermione are talking again.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Ron answered, putting some food in his mouth, which annoyed Harry to no end.

Just when he was about to say something else, he was interrupted by Hermione. 'We're going out side, to the lake. Come when you guys are finished.'

'Ok,' they both answered. Ron saw Ginny smile sadly at Harry, who was staring at her completely hypnotized by her eyes; not that she noticed it, anyway. Was he going to snog his sister any time soon?

'Come on,' Harry began again, once the girls were out of ear shot. 'You're telling me nothing out of the ordinary, nothing exciting, nothing you've wanted for like forever happened last night?'

Ron sighed, thinking. 'No.'

'But--.'

'Harry, I've no idea what you're talking about. I--' said Ron, but he was cut off by Hermione's voice on the other side of the Great Hall.

'Let me go, you prat!'

'Let her go!' Ginny yelled.

Ron and Harry turned around and saw Dewey "the Perv" McDillon grabbing Hermione's arm as she was trying to get free and Ginny dug her nails into his hand so he would let her friend go.

Ron stood up immediately and rushed over there, followed by Harry.

'I just need to talk to you!' Dewey said.

'Let.Me.Go!'

'Hey!' said Ron as his temper rose. 'I think the lady said to let her go,' he said with faked calm as he crossed his arms and looked menacing at the pervert git.

'Weasley, this is none of your business, so why don't you go back to your sit and eat; that seems to be your best subject.'

'No, my best subject is to beat guys up, so why don't you let her go… NOW, McDillon,' said Ron.

Hermione had never seen Ron that way. He was beyond angry, beyond mad. The only time she had ever seen him like this was when Malfoy insulted his family. He was furious and she knew he would jump over Dewey and beat the hell out of him in any minute.

'Fine, you want to talk, let's talk,' said Hermione.

They were now surrounded by most of the Gryffindor students. All looking like they were about to jump on Dewey like a pride of Lions over their prey. Dewey looked around at them.

'Here. Now talk,' she said again, knowing he would ask her to go to a more privet place.

'But--'

'Now!'

'Ok, ok. I… I'm sorry for-- what I did. I might have… gone to far. But I thought you--'

'Well, you thought wrong, buddy, so beat it!' said Ron, coming between Hermione and Dewey, freeing her from the git's grip.

'I thought I told you to go eat or something, Weasley,' said Dewey.

'Mione,' said Ron turning to Hermione. 'Can I beat his arse now?' he pleaded.

'I don't think that's such a great idea, I mean, not hours from the graduation ceremony anyway,' she answered with a smile.

Ron considered it a moment. 'Yeah, you're right. I guess the nose it's enough,' he said pointing at Dewey's nose which was completely purple, and just kissed Hermione, not really thinking what he was doing. It had just been a reflex reaction.

'What a smooth way to tell our friends,' she whispered into his lips, with a smile, still with her eyes closed.

Ron smiled as well. 'Well, it's faster.'

'WHAT?!' said Dewey outraged.

Both Ron and Hermione stared at him. 'What?' they said completely innocently.

All of their friends were staring at them, with a mixture of shock and relief. A few 'finaly's were heard among the crowd.

'Wha-- You and… Wesley?!' said Dewey in an insulting tone.

'What's that supposed to mean?' said Ron.

'I… you prefer him…' Dewey said to Hermione.

'Listen, Dewey,' she answered, 'unless you want your eyes to match your nose, turn around and leave without a word.'

'Yeah!' said Ron.

And he did. He was much too afraid of Hermione. I mean, after what she did to his nose, how could he not be afraid of her?

Ron entwined his fingers with Hermione's. 'Let's go.'

'Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?' she asked.

'Nah, I'm not hungry.'

'Well, that's a shocker!' she teased him.

'Oh, really?' he said as they all made their way outside, and put his hands on her waist, in the exact spots he knew it would tickle her.

'No, stop! Ok, I'm sorry!'

He kissed her.

'Please tell me you're not gonna do that the whole bloody time,' said Harry, walking behind them, with a fake disgusted face. Ginny was walking next to Harry and Ron saw how she looked from him and Hermione to Harry. Ginny wanted Harry. She wanted him badly. And even though she was his little sister, he knew he had to do something about it. They liked each other after all. And it was not like he did not know the bloke; the bloke was his bloody best friend!

'Why?' Ron answered. 'You're jealous 'cause I picked Hermione?' he teased Harry as he walked next to him.

Harry laughed. 'Well, yes! What can he give you that I can't?!' he said in a soap-opera-like voice.

'Well…' Ron answered, smiling at the memory of last nights events. Hermione rolled her eyes, and pinched his arm. 'Ouch!'

Hermione laughed. 'Let's go outside already!' she said holding his hand and dragging him out side.

'Ok, hold on,' he said and let go of her hand to say something into Harry's ear. 'Mate. Seize the moment!' said Ron, and then, out of the blue, pushed Harry to his other side. To Ginny. And run out side along with Hermione. They hid a moment and saw what happened next.

Harry stumbled over Ginny, falling to the floor and over the ginger-haired girl, who was looking rather shocked. Firstly, because her brother had thrown the boy of her dreams, literarily, over her; and secondly, because Harry was on top of her, looking at her, just as shocked, with those big green eyes behind his glasses.

'Sorry-' he managed to say, 'I.. Ron-- he--'

'It's ok.'

'I'm… sorry about last night. I know you had a horrible time--'

'I didn't have a horrible time. I thought you had a horrible time… with me.'

'I didn't! I could never…'

They both sighed.

'Shall we… go out side?' said Ginny, who looked a bit more cheerful.

Harry nodded but he was not getting up. Instead, he leaned down and--

'Come on, Ron! Give them some privacy,' said Hermione, as she dragged him out the doors.

**ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#₦amp;reg;mîønë×«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»×®ön/#₦amp;reg;mîønë×«¤·´¯ø**

The graduation ceremony was long, specially for Ron, whose last name was **W**easley.

The whole Weasley bunch made it to Ron's graduation. And he was happy for it. They were a big family, which most the times was a pain in the butt. Too many people in a tiny house, sharing only one bathroom was insane, but all in all, he just loved his brothers. And sister.

Harry and Ron were closing their trunks when Hermione entered their room. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah. I think that's it,' said Harry, looking around, just like Ron, checking whether they were forgetting anything.

They took their trunks outside the room. Ron entwined his fingers with Hermione's and took a final look at the room.

'Hey, Harry?' said Ron.

'Yeah,' his friend answered, staring at the room also.

'Who do you think will sleep in this room?'

Harry was silent for a moment, thinking. 'I don't know.'

'Do you think they'll have the same adventured we had?'

'I don't think anybody will ever have the adventures we had.'

Ron smiled. 'Poor kids.' Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron kissed his girlfriend and they made their way out the castle.

**ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt₦amp;reg;«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt₦amp;reg;«¤·´¯ø¤ø´¯·¤»#å®r¥ Þõtt₦amp;reg;«¤·´¯ø**

**Author's Note II**: So? So? So? So?! So?!! So?!!! SO?!!!! Ok, you know what I'm about to ask you, so is it necessarily for me to write again?? Yes? Ok. PLEASEEEE REVIEWWWW!!!!!

**Author's Note III:** Hey, I think I'll be posting a new story soon, still have to write the ending. I don't know if I'll post it in chapters or all together… It's a Ginny/Harry… they're the cutest!!!! Ok, just wanted you guys to know… I won't be far away…


End file.
